Slade on Trial
by the lone psychopath
Summary: Robin presses child molestation charges, Silky has jury duty, B.B's the prosecution lawyer, the lifeless rock known as Terra is a witness, jury members get into fights... FULL OF INSANITY!
1. Robin

A/N: Ever notice how Slade only fights minors? How he didn't kill Robin when he had the chance? How he put Terra in that suit where he could control all of her body movements? How he's stalking Raven? This guy has problems…

(**Note:** Just like in a real court people lie! So, if you think what someone says is b.s hey it could be)

Defense

Slade

Killer Moth -Lawyer

Prosecution 

Robin

Terra

Raven

Beast Boy -Lawyer

Jury 

Aqualad

Speedy

Bumblebee

Starfire

Gizmo

Jynx

Kitten

Mumbo

Batman

Spider-man

Silky

New Fu

Judge 

Red X (because he's all "I work for myself" and doesn't take sides)

Cyborg - bailiff

Time for the trial to start!

Slade was just arrested and held without bail awaiting his trial. While he's discussing things with his lawyer, the jury duty notices go out! Muhahaha! Anyway about a week later the poor souls forced into being the jury are picked and the trial is just about to begin.

Jury Status: Every member of the jury looks miserable, except for Starfire (she couldn't be happier that they're paying her to be there and providing money for gas), Speedy has already begun to fall asleep, and Spider-man is ticked off because he's the only Marvel character in the place

"All rise," Cyborg said as Red X walked into the court room and took the judges seat.

"Sit down," Red X said, everybody sat down, "Slade you have been charged with child molestation, attempted rape, endangering the welfare of minors and being an overall sicko, how do you plead?"

"Not guilty." Slade said.

"The prosecution may begin."

"Thank you your honor," B.B said, the prosecution lawyer would've been Raven but she's a witness so she wrote up a list of questions for B.B to ask everybody, "I call Robin to the stand!" Then Robin got out of his seat, swore on a stack of Batman comics and took the stand, "Robin how old are you?"

"I turned 16 a few weeks ago," Robin answered.

"And you're still wearing that lame uniform! Seriously you look like your five!" Robin glared at him with his temple pulsing, "Alright then, can you identify this man?" B.B held up a picture of Slade.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Robin covered his eyes and screamed, B.B put the picture away.

"I'm going to ask you again to identify this man." He held up the picture of Slade.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Robin covered his eyes and screamed, B.B put the picture away.

Jury Status: Spider-man is even more ticked off because he's now noticed that Robin and Speedy's masks are pathetic rip offs of the eyes on his mask, Gizmo is poking Batman out of boredom, Batman is trying to resist strangling the little demon, and Silky has begun to eat some of the jury box.

"I'm going to ask you again to identify this man." He held up the picture of Slade.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Robin covered his eyes and screamed, B.B put the picture away. This went on for a while.

"See the boy is clearly traumatized. Can you tell us the scary man's name?'

"Slade"

"How long have you known Slade?"

"At least two years."

"You were his apprentice correct?"

"Yes. He forced me into it." Robin said, B.B decided to stop reading from the cards.

"Where were you on July, 1 2005 at approximately 1 pm?"

"This is here, and now."

"Sure it is, hey Robin this look familiar?" B.B held up a fork.

"That's a fork."

"So you did use it to murder him!"

"Beast Boy," Raven said with her temple pulsing, "read the questions I wrote for you."

"Killjoy," he muttered, "Robin, did Slade act like a normal evil villain when you were his apprentice?"

"No."

"How did he act differently?"

"One night he dragged me into a room, there was a candlelit table and some wine was out. Then Slade offered me wine and told me that," Robin began to get very pale and nervous, "I can't go on…"

"They haven't tested the boy for drugs have they?" Slade quietly asked Killer Moth.

"Please tell the jury what this creep did to you! Then they can throw him in prison!"

"He tried to get me drunk so… I can't go on…"

"Again see that the boy's traumatized," B.B said to the jury, "did Slade rape you?"

"No, but he would've if I drank that wine."

"Did he molest you?"

"Yes, every time I fought him, so I could run away, he'd try to touch certain _places_, and did a few times, but he made it look like we were fighting."

"Did this make you feel uncomfortable?"

"How'd you feel if some creepy old guy kept trying to grab you in the crotch!"

Jury Status: Starfire dropped the bottle she was feeding Silky with as her mouth dropped open and she froze in shock. Silky then began chewing on Batman's cape.

"How many times did this happen?"

"Every time I fought with him and we were alone."

"Did he do anything else that freaked you out?"

"He had the chance to kill us all, but he didn't to save my life."

"No further questioning. I think I made it clear that Slade does in fact have a thing for Robin."

"The defense wishes to cross-examine Robin." Killer Moth said,

"Proceed" Red X told him.

"Robin, is it true that you have certain 'feelings' for a member of the opposite sex?"

"No," Robin said, "maybe, yes, no, yes, I don't know…"

"Then couldn't you be making all of this up to make 'her' feel sorry for you?"

"Awww," Kitten said from the jury, "Robbie's making this all up to get my attention!"

"HE IS NOT DOING THIS FOR YOU!" Starfire said as she shot starbolts from her eyes at Kitten while sitting on the opposite side of the jury box/booth thingy.

"Hey! This is a Gucci top! You're going down!"

"I believe you are the one who shall be going down!" then Starfire jumped Kitten and they began beating each other up.

"Ladies!" Red X said as he banned his gavel, "LADIES!" they were still fighting, "Stop fighting or you get two extra weeks of jury duty!" they stopped fighting, "Killer Moth, you may continue."

"Thank you," he said, "Robin. Couldn't you be making all of this up just to get 'her' to feel sorry for you?"

"No. I don't do things like that!"

"Don't you hate Slade?"

"The man molested me what do you think!"

"You hated Slade before this, correct?"

"Yes."

"You were obsessing over him weren't you?"

"Um…"

"You're under oath."

Robin looked down and sighed, "yes."

Killer Moth held up a picture of his room with all of the Slade stuff in it, he showed it to the jury and the judge, "this is your bedroom room before the supposed molestations correct?"

"No."

"Then what room is it?"

"…my Slade investigation room…"

"I thought it was your Slade obsession room?" Starfire said from the jury box.

Robin smacked his forehead.

"Thank you Starfire." Killer Moth said, "Robin, you had an entire room devoted to Slade?"

"Yes."

"Do you do this for every villain?"

"No."

"Only Slade?"

"…"

"You only did this for Slade?"

"Yes…"

"So you hated Slade so much that it was an obsession and you still hate him now?"

"Yes."

"Then wouldn't it be possible that you hate Slade so much that you are indeed doing this all to kill his reputation and tick him off."

"It is possible but that's-"

"No further questions! It is obvious the boy is doing this simply because he hates my client."

A/N: That's all for now! Next chapter Terra takes the stand!


	2. Terra

A/N: All wondering how Terra's gonna talk are we now? Have no fear! You find out in this chappie!

**Proppies go to:** chitoryu12, TheNextSpider-Man, kyo-kitty, WeaselChick, worthlessdeath, duckman272, Moonshine Ryu, Phoenix Skyborne, TheSkeet, TeEn TitAn 14, BBfan4evah, sillymail, ShadeShine and rea and bb fan!

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"I call," B.B said, "Terra to the stand!" Terra some how swore on a pile of rocks, then Cyborg lifted her onto the witness stand.

Jury Status: Every member has a "WTF?" look on their face, except for Speedy who is currently sleeping, Gizmo who too busy poking Batman, Batman who is still resisting his strangling urge, and Spider-man who couldn't care less.

"Objection!" Killer Moth said, "The witness in an inanimate object."

"Objection denied," Red X said.

"Terra," B.B said, "how old are you?"

No Response

"It's okay; we all understand that this is very traumatizing. Take you time."

One hour later… (A/N: the italics is B.B pretending to be Terra)

"Think you could speed it up a bit?" then B.B covered his mouth and spoke in a fake high voice,

"_I'm 15 and a half."_ Raven smacked her forehead, thinking even Silky could do a better job than Beast Boy, but no Silky had jury duty and was now chewing on Mumbo's cape, Mumbo was trying to turn Silky into a human or anything else, but Silkies are resistant to magic.

"You were Slade's apprentice correct?"

_"Yes I was."_

"For how long?"

_"A little more than a week."_

"I see, will you tell us about the uniform he gave you?"

"OBJECTION!" Killer Moth said, "He is talking for the witness!"

"Objection denied," Red X said and banged his gavel, "continue."

_"Well at first I thought it was cool then it got really creepy, he could control all of my body movements in it! He's a pervert he was all 'we're one Terra' and then I was thinking what the heck is that supposed to mean I'm not doing anything with him cuz Beast Boy is so hot and I love him and Slade is so jealous of his good looks, and Raven and Starfire and Jynx and Bumblebee and Kitten are jealous of me because B.B is mine and he's so sexy and Robin wants to kill him because Starfire thinks he's hot and Cyborg wants to kill him because he is way better than him at video games and-"_

"Beast Boy…" Raven, Cyborg and Robin said at the same time while glaring at B.B. Every girl in the court room was giving him the evil eye.

"Read from the card." Raven said with her temple pulsing.

"Hey, Terra's saying it!" B.B said, "It's not my fault girls love me."

"Just show Red X the uniform," Robin said.

"Your honor, members of the jury, exhibit A!" he held up her uniform, "Terra's uniform. Slade could control every single one of her body movements while she was in it! And she could never take it off, this is her extra uniform, Slade is one whacked up super villain! He could rape her in this and she couldn't do anything to defend herself!"

Jury Status: Everyone is giving Slade the evil eye, except for Speedy who is now sleeping, Aqualad who is falling asleep, Gizmo who is falling asleep on Batman's shoulder, Kitten who is staring lovingly at Spider-man and Spider-man who doesn't really care and has now developed a stereotype that all DC characters are on some kind of illegal drug or mentally insane and is still really ticked off that Robin stole his mask.

"Did he molest you?" B.B asked.

_"He put me in that freaky suit! Duh!"_

"If you couldn't take it off how'd you go to the bathroom?"

_"The government won't let me tell you."_

"There will be no further questions."

"Does the defense wish to cross examine?" Red X asked.

"Yes," Killer Moth said (once again italics is Killer Moth pretending to be Terra), "Terra, when you were Slade's apprentice it was voluntary correct?"

_"Yes"_

"Objection!" B.B said, "The witness is a rock!"

"You are aware this is your witness?" Red X asked.

"Um yeah."

"Objection denied!" he banged his gavel.

"In order for Slade to rape you, your uniform would need to come off, but you couldn't take off your uniform now could you?" Killer Moth asked Terra.

_"No I couldn't and Slade couldn't either because he designed it never to come off."_

"He only made that suit to increase your kill power, did he not?"

_"Yes."_

"Yes, if he designed that suit so it could never come off, even he couldn't take it off, why do you think he'd want to molest you?"

_"Because he's a creep."_

"But if he wanted to sexually harass you he would've designed the suit so it could come off. The suit can never come off."

Jury Status: All of the jury members who are awake are starting to rethink the deal with Terra's uniform, except for Kitten who has begun to flirt with Spider-man and Spider-man who is ignoring her and now really regretting leaving his web cartridges at home. Gizmo is currently sleeping on Batman's shoulder, Batman pushes him off. Gizmo is now sleeping on the floor while Silky starts eating his computer backpack thing.

"There will be no further questions." Killer Moth said.

"I call," B.B said, "Raven to the stand!"

A/N: Next chapter Raven's gonna take the stand. Review!


	3. Raven

A/N: Sorry for the long update… the next chapter will be up this week. I promise you! Feel free to throw coconuts at me if it is not up by this Saturday!

**Props go to: **kyo-kitty, BBfan4evah, chitoryu12, TheSkeet, jejuneepitaph, WeaselChick, kidsnextdoor112, rea and bb fan, OveractiveMind, worthlessdeath, Mystyre, sillymail, Darkangel, blufirestar, moo, Flames of the Sun, Turtle Sister, KGdiva, MuffinSlayer and Snow Puff! U ALL KICK ARSE!

**Note: **I wrote this after I saw "The End" I am fully aware that a lot of what Raven says is crap. Just like in real life, here people lie in court too.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Raven got up, and swore over a copy of Dante's Inferno.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nuthin but the truth so help you Dante?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah," Raven said and went into the witness stand

"Raven," B began, "how old are you?"

"I'm 17," she answered, "still under aged."

"Tell us a little bit about Slade."

"He stalked me-"

Jury Status: Aqualad, Speedy and Gizmo are all sleeping; Jynx and Mumbo are falling asleep. Silky has just eaten Speedy's mask (this cheered up Spidey a little) and is eyeing Aqualad's hair. Kitten is still hitting on Spider-man.

"Cut it out!" Spider-man said to Kitten.

"Oh Spidey! You know you want me!" she told him.

"No I don't! I'm Marvel, you're DC. I'm way older than you, the green goblin just _killed_ my girlfriend three weeks ago please stop it."

Red X banged his gavel, "Both of you cut the crap!" he said, "You can get a room after this case is over!"

"So she's dead… then we can go out!" Spider-man is resisting a very strong urge to strangle Kitten.

"YO!" Cyborg said, "Red X said to shutup!"

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Gwen Stacy's ghost said and began beating up Kitten.

Red X banged his gavel once again; "All of you CUT THE CRAP!" they didn't listen.

"I'll blast ya'll!" Cyborg said and raised his arm with the nice big gun on it. They all stopped and Gwen's ghost flew away.

"Two cat fights in one day," Batman thought to himself, "jury duty isn't half bad. Man I'm hungry" he looked at New Fu.

"Prosecution may continue."

"You said Slade was stalking you," B.B said, "tell us about it."

"Well," Raven began to answer, "he started stalking me a while ago. He was telling me all of this stuff about me being a 'portal' and that 'that day' is coming and I can't change my destiny."

"What do you mean by 'portal' and 'that day'?"

"It all has to do with virginity and losing it. He tried to rape me so my father could come to earth."

Jury Status: Every fully wake member except for Spider-man's mouth dropped wide open. Silky took a bite of Aqualad's hair; Starfire was in too much shock to stop Silky. Spider-man had his head down in sorrow too busy thinking of whether he or the Green Goblin killed Gwen Stacy (long story read it on a fan site) to notice Kitten started flirting with him again. Bumblebee has actually been paying attention to the trial.

"I know it must have been very traumatic, but please try to tell the jury what happened."

"On my 17th birthday he kept following me. It got to a point where he got me alone on the roof a building; he started trying to rip my clothes off, Beast Boy show them the picture," Beast Boy held up a few screen shots from "Birthmark" of Raven in her ripped up uniform, then he held up pieces of the ripped uniform,

Jury Status: All awake members are shaking their heads and giving dirty looks to Slade, except for Kitten who is staring at Spider-man, and Spider-man who is too sad to care. (A/N: Poor Spidey….)

"He hit me over the head; I had no energy to move. He would've raped me but then he decided to throw me off of the building. Then Robin showed up, caught me and carried me home, because he _had _to be the hero even though it was an episode about me."

"Slade had made a deal with your father earlier?"

"Yes."

"Could you tell us about it?"

"My father gave Slade new powers; in exchange for this my father promised him my hand in marriage… because by me marrying Slade, my father would be able to come to Earth. Slade however couldn't wait for the wedding…"

"Raven, did you perform the autopsy?"

"What the?"

"You did, didn't you? Couldn't it have been possible that the man was alive when you were doing it!"

"Beast Boy, read from the cards…"

"He was alive wasn't he? YOU KILLED BANJAMIN FRANKLIN!"

"Read from the cards, after the case is done we'll all help you get off the crack."

"There will be no further questions. All of you can see that Slade clearly tried to rape Raven and that she is a big meanie!"

"The defense sees no need to cross-examine the witness." Killer Moth said knowing that he couldn't get Raven to screw the prosecution over as she actually has a brain.

Red X has noticed that almost all of the jury is asleep, "Hold on just a sec," then he took out a huge stereo and put the Immigrant Song on at the maximum volume.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" all of the sleeping jury members screamed as the immediately woke up.

"I know you are tempted to sing along but please stay on key!" he shut the stereo off, "Now that everyone is awake, does the prosecution have any further witnesses?"

"No your majesty," B.B said, "um, highness, no greatness-"

"Honor…" Raven said.

"Yeah! No your honor."

"The defense may begin." Red said.

"I call Slade Wilson to the stand." Killer Moth said.

A/N: Here's how the rest of they story's gonna go, next chapter Slade testifies, then you get to see the jury talk about their decision, then the verdict. The story should be done in 2 - 3 chapters, depends on how much I write.


	4. Slade

A/N: This chapter has a lotta stuff that I looked up on Slade, so he's telling the truth most of the time… sorry this chapter is a bit longer than normal, considering the last chapter was a little short… um this make up for it… YEAH! Props are at the bottom.

Slade got up swore on a stack of Darth Vader merchandise and took the stand, "Slade how old are you?" Killer Moth asked.

"Forty-nine."

Jury Status: The members that just woke up (Gizmo, Speedy, Aqualad, Mumbo, and Jynx) are trying to figure out what the heck is going on. Speedy and Gizmo are totally lost, Aqualad has a small idea and Jynx and Mumbo have a better idea of what's happening. Starfire is feeding Silky a bottle of his special zorka berry substitute (left over exploded giant Silky)

"Slade tell us how you got Robin to be your apprentice."

"When I first discovered the titans, I knew there was something different about Robin. The boy has so much potential, and he was wasting it all on the side of good. I couldn't stand to see it all go to waste, so I asked him if he would like to be my apprentice. When he said no, I knew the only way was to threaten him so I did."

"That is NOT WHAT HAPPENED!" Robin said, "Slade is a gay pedophile and that creep wanted to do stuff to me!"

"Shut up!" Red X said, "You had your turn."

"Robin said you tried to give him liquor, explain this."

"It wasn't liquor, it was seltzer. It was the only thing in my hideout. I was going to have Robin run to the store and steal food but I was sick of his bitching and got tired of threatening to kill his friends for that day. That kid is such a drama queen… king."

"You were right the first time." Batman said from the jury.

"Please explain the candles."

"I use all of my electricity on my machinery. I've never had electric lights at my place, ever, unless you count the one in the refrigerator. I use candles and torches to provide light."

"And the point of that incident was?"

"I had to feed the boy. One more thing, Robin forgot to say that the table was only set for one. That table is mine; I need to take off my mask to eat and if you think I was going to show Robin my face you're insane! Robin ate in his room when he was my apprentice. I offered him seltzer because it was the only thing to drink in the place."

Jury Status: Starfire is staring at Slade evilly, Kitten is staring at Spider-man, Spider-man wants so badly to strangle her, Silky is chewing on Jynx's shoes, Gizmo is poking Batman again, Batman is too hungry to notice, he's looking at New Fu, New Fu is attempting to run away but he can't because he's in a jar. Everyone else is not buying Slade's story.

"Tell us about how Terra became your apprentice."

"I wanted to destroy the titans very badly; I saw that Terra was struggling with her powers and how willingly the titans accepted her. When she left them it was perfect, I asked her to be my apprentice and she said yes."

"Tell us about her uniform."

"I helped her learn to control her powers, but I knew she wasn't strong enough. I designed the suit so that if I threw a punch, she'd throw it at the same time but with my strength plus hers; giving her at least five times the strength she had before. It worked; she took out the titans with no effort at all. I also designed the suit never to come off, just incase she decided to stab me in the back, turns out she decided to kick me into a pit of lava instead. I came back, she turned into a rock. I am somewhat satisfied."

Jury Status: The jury isn't buying it.

"Tell us about the deal you made with Trigon."

"It was to get my flesh and blood back, when I fell in the lava I didn't die. I got burned very badly, Trigon told me to bring him Raven and he'd make me look like what I did before the accident. He also gave me new powers to help, it wasn't bad. Then the bastard turned on me because Raven came on her own free will."

"What happened with her uniform?"

"I did nothing to it. It was Trigon trying to break out of her a little earlier than he should have."

"How was Raven really the portal?"

"She's supposed to sit on a platform and say some magic words when the planets are in the proper alignment."

"Exhibit A, B, C and D. 'Birthmark,' 'The Prophesy,' 'The End Part 1,' and, 'The End Part 2," Killer Moth played all of the tapes, "Your honor, ladies, gentlemen and larva M319 of the jury you can now see everything that Raven said was crap."

Jury Status: Starfire does not care; she is still staring at Slade evilly, ready to shoot starbolts at him any second. Everyone else believes what Slade said about Raven. Spider-man has changed seats with Speedy so he won't have to sit next to Kitten, Jynx is trying to get Silky off of her, when she succeeds she throws him on Speedy, Kitten is still staring at Spider-man.

"Slade, were you ever in a serious, romantic relationship with another adult?"

"Yes, I had a wife," the teen titans' eyes widen, "and I had a girlfriend after we broke up." Their mouths drop.

"Did you ever have any children?"

"Yes, I had two sons during my marriage," Robin looks very shocked and disturbed, "and I had a daughter with Lili, after my wife left." Robin falls over.

"How was your relationship with your children?"

"My eldest, Grant helped me with my evil plots before his death. He was all I ever wanted in a son. To be honest with you Robin reminds me of him in some ways," Slade held up a picture of Grant.

Robin eyes widened, his mouth dropped, he got very scared.

"My younger son Joe decided to join the side of good and betray me. We stopped speaking and he died fighting one of my allies. I didn't know about Rose until a few years ago, her mother didn't decide to tell me about her until she was 14, she also joined the side of good and I stopped speaking to her."

Jury Status: Batman is staring a New Fu with a fork in his hand, Bumblebee is telling him he can't eat the other jury members, Batman cannot hear her for some reason. Starfire took Silky away from Speedy, now he's trying to eat New Fu; Batman grabs New Fu away from Silky. The people who are paying attention would feel bad for Slade but they're in too much shock."

"Objection!" Robin said, "THAT MAN DOES NOT HAVE CHILDREN!" Slade then handed three birth certificates to Cyborg; Cyborg gave them to Red X. Red X looked closely at the papers, front and back and he made one into an origami birdy.

"Slade does indeed have a living daughter and once had two sons," Red X said, "objection denied." He banged his gavel.

"Can I see the birth certificates?"

"I don't know, can you?"

"May I please see the birth certificates?"

"NO! Now stop disrupting my courtroom! I'm giving you two weeks of jury duty and if you tick me off one more time you're answering to Cyborg! Defense may continue."

"Slade," Killer Moth said, "What would you do if someone raped or molested either of your sons?"

"I'd find the bastard who did it and beat him up until he cried for his mother and then kill him."

"What about your daughter?"

"I'd break every bone in his body and then kill him the same way they killed Braveheart."

"_Dang…_" everyone in the jury thought.

"I thought you weren't on speaking terms with your two youngest kids."

"They're still my children."

Jury Status: The jury is definitely rethinking everything.

"There will be no further questions."

"The prosecution wants to cross-examine the creep!" Beast Boy said.

"Go ahead." Red X told him.

"Alright Slade, if that _is_ **_your real name!_** How come you only fight kids! It's cuz you secretly want to do sick and perverted things with them isn't it!"

"No, you incompetent fool. There are no adults for me to fight; all of the adults in the series are other villains, and they aren't constantly attempting to foil my plots."

"Well if you never had some special sick and twisted feelings for Robin why didn't you kill us all when you had the chance? Ohhhh… no response ITS CUZ YOU LOVE ROBIN!"

"Once again no, you imbecilic moron. If I killed you right then and there it'd end the series, I also felt killing you then was so easy it was pathetic. Killing you then wouldn't have been satisfying."

Jury Status: Spider-man has just changed his stereo type on DC characters; every character except Slade is on drugs, Speedy is falling asleep yet again, Mumbo is trying to teleport himself somewhere else but his magic isn't working, Bumblebee is shockingly still paying attention, Batman is reading 101 Ways to Cook New Fu, Silky is eating more of the jury box and Starfire is still staring at Slade evilly.

"If you aren't gay for Robin then why did you keep trying to grab his… yeah? Cuz you love Robin!"

"Actually, I never grabbed him there. I kicked him there several times in self defense, and I punched him there once, I was aiming for his stomach and he caused me to miss."

"What about Terra!"

"I explained that already."

"What about Raven!"

"We have proof she lied."

"Um… uh… DANG IT! No further questions."

"I told you to read from the cards you idiot!" Raven said, with a huge flame behind her, "You just screwed the case over!"

"Eh… hee?" B said with a sweat drop and then ran away.

"So while the jury's out, do something useful. As long as you don't trash the place I'm fine." Red X said, "Oh yeah Slade, do you have anything to say in your defense?"

"Yes," Slade said, "I hate the teen titans, I may plot their deaths, I may give them injuries, but molestation is sick, wrong and a waste of animation funds! If you honestly think I'm going to waste my time running after kids when I am a normal heterosexual you have to be on pot or something!"

**Props go to… **BBfan4evah, sillymail, TheSkeet, Phoenix Skyborne, Saint H, KGdiva, worthlessdeath, Wave Maker, Lady of Faerie, rea and bb fan, Blue Wallpaper, Bunnysquirrel, TeEn TitAn 14, moo and Flames of the Sun!

A/N: Next chappie is the jury room, place, thing! It'll be up eventually...


	5. The Jury

A/N: Because you all rock, here is the second to last chappie!

Cyborg led the jury to the special room where they decide on the verdict and let them in, and told them, "If you have reasonable doubt you have to vote not guilty, and I'm supposed to tell you it's better to have a guilty man set free than to send an innocent man to jail," he closed the door and locked it, pulled up a chair, sat in it and started reading a magazine to pass the time.

In the Jury Room (I forgot to mention that Bumblebee is the foreman)

"Yes!" Batman said, "Vending machine!" he put a dollar in, but it wouldn't take it, he tried again, and again and again, then he punched the machine a few times, "you've made an enemy for life," he glared at the machine and took his seat. Then he stared at New Fu with a big smile.

"How many of you actually paid attention to the trial or at least some of it?" Bumblebee asked. Starfire, Spider-man and Batman raised their hands, "more than I expected," she passed out pieces of paper, "write down guilty or not guilty the sooner we make a unanimous decision, the sooner we get to leave."

Voting… round one! 

Aqualad - guilty

Speedy - guilty

Bumblebee - not guilty

Starfire - He is most guilty and horrible!

Gizmo - guilty

Jynx - guilty

Kitten - not guilty

Mumbo - not guilty

Batman - not guilty

Spider-man - not guilty

Silky - (the paper is covered in his zorka berry substitute/spit)

New Fu - guilty

"How is Silky supposed to vote?" Bumblebee asked Starfire. Then Starfire took out two bottles with zorka berry substitute in them, one was huge, the other was very small.

"Silky this one is guilty," she pointed to the big bottle, "this one is not guilty," she pointed to the small one. Silky looked at both, Batman's cape happened to be by the smaller bottle, Silky went for the cape, "he chooses guilty!" Bumblebee wrote down not guilty on Silky's paper. Then she looked at the ballots, "Everybody, tell us why you voted the way you did and convince other people to change their minds, Aqualad you're first."

"I guessed." He said and shrugged.

"I copied off of Aqualad." Speedy said.

"There was reasonable doubt," Bumblebee said, "we all know about Robin's obsession with Slade, Terra is a rock and Raven lied about almost everything. I had to vote not-guilty." Starfire stared at her evilly.

"Robin does not lie! Slade did most horrible things to him! He is full of meanness he does not care about Robin, only Robin's body. He is extremely guilty!" This freaked out everyone a little.

"That jerk fired us!" Gizmo said.

"Same." Jynx said.

"My daddy only gets paid if he's found innocent!" Kitten said

"At first I was thought he was guilty, but he has kids! And he was married." Mumbo said.

"Robin tends to exaggerate things to make them seem more dramatic then they actually are. He's been doing it since his hormones kicked in. Damn kids..." Batman said.

"Robin's mask is a lame rip off of mine, and Slade seems to be the only person who isn't taking drugs." Spider-man said.

Silky is chewing on Batman's cape.

"That freak who wants to eat me said not guilty!" New Fu said. Bumblebee sighed,

"Let's go over the case," she said, "for those of you who fell asleep!"

_One Hour Later _- Gizmo and Jynx have changed their votes. Batman is staring at New Fu.

_Two Hours Later _- Batman is staring at New Fu.

_Three Hours Later _- Spider-man is attempting to forge other people's votes so he can leave, Kitten is smiling at him again.

_Four Hours Later - _New Fu has changed his vote

"That's it!" Batman said, "I'm eating the tofu! He voted not guilty, that's what we're aiming for, I'm starving to death!" he took out a fork, stabbed New Fu with it and ate him before he could scream.

_Five Hours Later -_ Starfire is the only person who is still voting guilty.

"Starfire," Speedy said, "please change your vote so we can go home."

"NO!" she said, "I shall not! You shall all vote guilty!" everyone sighed.

"I'll pay you."

"Me too." Batman said.

"Bribery is horrible and wrong, just like Slade!" Starfire said.

"It's been five hours!" Aqualad said.

"I do not care if it takes forever! I shall not change my vote!"

"Hmm…" Batman thought, "Slade gave Robin a better looking uniform," he held up a picture of Robin in his Slade uniform, "you have to, uh… like him in this uniform or something?"

"I dislike it greatly!"

"He's nothing compared to my Spidey!" Kitten said

"I AM MARVEL YOU ARE DC! STOP IT!" Spider-man said.

"Playing hard to get are we?"

"…must forge votes and leave…" he muttered while trying to forge Starfire's handwriting, "…get far away from pot heads…"

_Six Hours Later -_ Starfire still hasn't changed her vote

_Seven Hours Later -_ Still hasn't changed it

_Eight Hours Later_

"Alright," Cyborg said and opened the door, "if it's gonna take this long ya'll have to stay in a hotel for the night."

"Can I share a room with Spidey!" Kitten asked.

"In the name of Stan Lee, Jack Kirby and everything that is sacred and holy, keep that girl away from me." Spider-man said dead serious to Cyborg.

"He's just in denial!"

"I wouldn't like you if Stan Lee forbid, you _were_ Marvel!"

"Is room service free?" Jynx asked.

"Yes." Cyborg said

"YES!" she and Gizmo said.

_The Next Day, back in the jury room - _(For those of you with sick minds girls were roommates with girls and boys were with boys… if you're still thinking something you have a sick perverted mind and need to see a shrink.) Jynx, Gizmo and Mumbo are all holding towels and other things they stole from the hotel. Starfire still has not changed her vote. Spider-man has found one of his web cartridges and he is happy, very happy. Everyone else is still trying to get Star to change her vote while Spider-man is attempting to forge it.

"Is there anything we can do to make you change your vote?" Jynx asked.

"No there is not!" Starfire said, "Slade is most horrible, awful and vile!"

_Three minutes later_

"I forged her vote!" Spider-man said and waved the paper in the air, "let's ditch this!"

"You cannot do that!"

"Too bad I just did, and I have webbing!" he shot some on her hands and some on her mouth. Starfire tried to break out but her starbolts were no good. Spider-man gave the forged vote to Bumblebee, she tallied them all, then Batman started banging on the door.

"We've reached our decision! Can I go home now!"

**Props go to…**

**KGdiva**

**Wave Maker **

**sillymail**

**TheSkeet**

**worthlessdeath **- Mel Gibson made a movie about Braveheart a few years ago (won best picture), if you wanna see the R rated violence rent it, if not watch it on TV. Here's a summary Braveheart (William Wallace) lived in Scotland during the 1100's when that bastard Longshanks was treating them like crap, Braveheart had enough of it, got armies together and kicked their sorry sad arses, but sadly… the English captured him and they ((tear)) tied him to a table and slowly ripped his guts out…

**BBfan4evah**

**Lady of Faerie **- I can't name another DC character that isn't on drugs and I actually thought about it ((tear)) no cookie for me…

**Flames of the Sun**

**Saint H**

**Nekkyo-chan**

**moo**

**StickLad **

**Kikyz**

**Raidersrule76**

**kidsnextdoor112 **- what prop u got? I don't know… some of Silky's zorka berry substitute?

A/N: Remember the judge can overrule whatever the jury comes up with, next chapter is the verdict! I might put it up tomorrow…


	6. The Verdict

**Props go to…**

**Raidersrule76 -** Sure go ahead take all of the new fu you want

**sillymail - **putting up the chapter now… yay! It's tomorrow!

**BBfan4evah - **Thanks!

**chitoryu12 - **Thanks!

**rae and bb fan - **Thanks! (Updating now!)

**racle** - I didn't know that, thanks for pointing it out, but I'm still keeping the end the way it is

**worthlessdeath **- yeah they mentioned the cage thing in Braveheart… Longshanks can go to hell… he only does one cool thing in the movie (other than die)

… **- **don't worry the jury may have found him innocent but he's still gonna suffer.

**Shadowofazarath **- Thanks!

**StickLad - **remember all good things never end, they get canceled or they get very long and start to suck. I'd rather cancel this.

A/N: Here ye go… the verdict. And thanks to everyone who ever reviewed this or favorited it!

All of the jury ran into the box, Starfire was still trying to break out of the webbing, "We the jury," Bumblebee said, "find the defendant not guilty." Robin, Raven and Beast Boy's mouths dropped. Slade and Killer Moth high-fived.

"There was reasonable doubt," Red X said, "I find the defendant not guilty of all molestation charges."

"WHAT!" Robin said. Raven glared at Beat Boy.

"I'm outta here," Spider-man swung to the window, "and for the record Marvel's cooler than DC and you know it!" he swung out, "stupid outta style drug addicts." He thought to himself.

"Hold on a second," Red X said, "I however do find him guilty of theft, first and second degree murder, plotting to take over the city and plotting to take over the earth. For that I sentence you to spend one month with Starfire." He banged his gavel.

"WHAT!" Robin and Slade said.

"Either that or jail time."

"PLEASE SEND ME TO PRISON! I BEG OF YOU!" Slade said.

"Nope, one month with Starfire."

"I DEMAND TO SUPERVISE THEM!" Robin said.

"_Dang_ that kid really is obsessed with you."

"No! It's so I can um… make sure he… doesn't molest Starfire."

"You honestly expect me to buy that?"

"Um…"

"Slade, would you like a restraining order?"

"Yes! Please!" Slade begged him. Red X opened his drawer, took out a restraining order and filled it out.

"This expires in two months." He handed the paper to Slade, "Robin, if you come within two hundred feet of him you can face up to six years in prison."

If you've read the Spider-man comics you'll know that his webbing evaporates away after a while (he can't leave the bad guys hanging from the ceiling forever) this happened to Starfire, the she stared evilly at Slade. "You shall be taught why what you did to Robin was horrible! But first…" she got very happy, "I shall give you a makeover! We shall go shopping at the mall and we shall see many flicks of chicks and play with Silky and," she goes on and on talking about preppy girl stuff for a few minutes, "and then you shall say you are sorry to Robin, Terra and Raven."

Slade dropped his head into Killer Moth's open briefcase, "Do me a favor?" Slade asked.

"What?" Killer Moth asked.

"Slam this briefcase shut will you?"

A/N: And so Sleeping Beauty woke up, smacked the prince having no idea who the heck he was and the prince realized that she was at least 100 years older than him, but for some stupid reason they got married anyway and lived miserably ever after. The End.


End file.
